The Crying Tree
by Warfang
Summary: Hi. New here, and I wrote a cross-over fic, placing the Tsubasa characters and their mayhem into LOTR. Basically, everyone winds up separate, how are they going to get back together with out Fai going insane? More so than he is.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Crying Tree

Disclaimer: I do not own TRC or LOTR

Sign in:Warfang

It wasn't supposed to happen again. After the trip through Shara, he always did his best to make sure they were together. Now, he was alone, in a new world, and he was hungry. If Kurogane didn't get here to feed him soon, he didn't know what would happen.

At least the three of them were together. The princess and Mokona would be okay, and he had just finished explaining to a group calling themselves riders of Rohan that they had lost two of their members. He said he didn't know where they were, or when they would arrive. They directed him to the king of Gondor, and supplied them with better clothes, so as to not stand out. He figured Victoria met techno clothing was not something worn in this world.

He wouldn't tell that white pork bun, but having Souhi miraculously with him when he landed had come in handy. He couldn't speak the language, but apparently there were several dialects in this world. And killing those rotten skinned, black clad "Orcs" was a good way to stay with these short warriors and their long beards. But where were the others? Particularly Fai, as he needed Kurogane's blood to survive.

--

Syaoran still couldn't figure out how a trip to Gondor suddenly went through the Shire. True, the people here were hospitable, and Syaoran and princess Sakura could help out, but they were so curious about Mokona. Sakura explained that Mokona was a living creature, and translated the sounds from them to the language everyone could understand, or their version of the 'Common Tongue'. After that, Sakura helped with the baking, and Syaoran helped in the fields.

* * *

Time was running short for Fai. He had met an old man by the name of Gandalf in the woods, Mirkwood to be precise, and fell into an elaborate trap. He had been goofing around, staying on the move, with his fake smile to cover his worries….but Gandalf knew just like KuroganePAIN that something was wrong. So Gandalf made dinner, sat down, and waited. Fai eventually settled down, and started talking while the tea water boiled. And, in his defense, Gandalf was doing this for a month, but he was hungry, running out of options, and needed cooperation with locals so he could get to the next world.

He told him about the mission, his transformation and need of Kurogane BLOOD, SWEET BLOOD and how he was here and alone. Gandalf sat there, and eventually Fai said, "Eeeeh? How long does tea usually take?"

"Oh, I must've forgotten to put the water in. So, you say you are a wizard then. What robes are you?"

"We don't use robes," Fai poked the fire. "We see how well we can cast the magic instead."

"Care to give an old man a demonstration?"

Fai gave a cheeky grin. "If you don't mind blatant disregard for how serious the task is, I'll use only magic to make the tea."

Standing up, he wrote signs into the air, watching them unhook the pot, take off the lid, bring a stream of water, put it in, put the lid back on, and hook it back to the fire. Then, he undid the pack's clasps, fetched out mugs, kettle, and packets of tea, and set them down. The packets went into the kettle, with the string hanging out. Fai, used magic to pour the water into the kettle, dunk the tea bag a few times, and let it steep. After a few minutes, he made the kettle float up, tip the tea into the mugs, and sent one to the old man, and waved the other to himself. He set the magic down, and took the mug. Sitting down he said "I haven't done such a simple trick in my whole life before now."

* * *

Gimli, son of his father, and of his father, and of his father. Kurogane wasn't bothering to remember all the names. His language was similar to Goblin-tongue, a language the dwarves seemed to have learned because their enemies spoke it. Kurogane didn't care about that, either. He was currently sitting in a room, poring over a map of how big this world was. He snapped out of a daze- worry about the kids and the mage later- and asked Gimli "What is the fastest way to find people you lost on a trip?"

"Send word across the land of Humans, Dwarves, and the Elves, what's left of them."

"And the other lands? Or are the orcs travelers?"

"If your friends meet orcs, I hope they know how to defend themselves."

* * *

"Kyaaah!" Crash.

Those seem to be the cue for Syaoran to come running. There was an old man, wearing a multi-colored robe, helping Sakura stand, and there seemed to a cart precariously stuck in the ditch.

"Princess, what happened?"

"I am afraid that when I mentioned that there was a vampire that is in need of assistance in Mirkwood, she ran in front of the cart to get my attention."

"Princess that was-"

"He's talking about Fai! Oh, we never knew how long he can go without Kurogane, and now we need to find the feather, each other, and help Fai."

"Sir, what else can you tell us?"

Gandalf made a surreptitious point to look around at the gathering crowd. Syaoran, noticing the look, announced,

"We can talk in comfort where we are staying. Come, I don't think Mr. Frodo will mind too terribly if I explain there was an accident. And, I think we all can use a cup of tea to settle our nerves and discuss plans."

Walking up the path to Bags End, Syaoran suddenly stopped, whirled around, and bowed from the waist.

"My name is Syaoran, this is Sakura, and Mokona is-"

"Mokona!"

"Well, my name is Gandalf." He tipped his hat to Mokona, and bent over, following the white ball with long ears, stubby arms and jewel into the hill. Syaoran and Sakura followed after, careful to shut the door.

* * *

Pain….Pain…..Something…Pain…Coming…

Fai rolled back, staring at the gap from his self-imprisonment. Like everything, the contraption was flawed, but sufficient for what he needed, and disposable UNLIKE OTHERS for when he was done. The clicking noise he had heard was starting to come from several directions, and Fai was slightly nervous. He could deal with anything, and take on nearly everyone, but he also knew it was best to pick a fight when you have the advantage. He was at a major disadvantage. At least Gandalf knew of similar creatures, and provided him with some type of blue crystal before he left. _No where as sweet or sustaining as Kurogane but_ Fai chanced a glance at the crystal _at least it will provide nourishment until Kuropipi_ _arrives._ Dying still had a slight perk. Clone Syaoran would lose his half of magic, just as he had planned all those….would it be months back there? Time shifted so much in different worlds. It felt like months here.

* * *

Two months, a week, and a day. Not that Kurogane was counting or anything. He was not excited that Lord Aragorn had written to Gimli that the kids were safe somewhere in the Shire. He would deny anyone saying that he nearly tore the map room open looking for a map that had the Shire located on it, until Gimli directed him towards the stash, and promised provisions and guards for the trip. He had scoffed at the idea of guards for him. Gimli said that the guards were for the other travelers to be at ease.

"Red eyes, a sword nearly taller than a man, and brute strength that sweeps away your enemies…you would need fast talkers with honorable reputations not to be killed for a half-breed of an Uruk-hai."

"So I 'sweep away' any nuisances-"

"And there is the matter of your language. Many people who learn the goblins' tongue are either skilled fighters or in the circles concerning mercenaries. Someone whose only language is goblin will be highly suspicious, and you seem a natural at blending in. Sticking out rather hinders you, eh?"

"………"

"So, learn some words, while I prepare for a journey and send a message ahead. Start with the Common Tongue, easily understood, used mostly for trading, and nearly everyone speaks it, with very few dialects. Learn words for hospitality, and be able to recognize words that belong to war. We will depart within the week."

"Hmph. I can learn simple languages."

The old dwarf smiled under his beard at the gruff 'thank you'.

* * *

Syaoran was packing. For himself, Sakura, and had Gandalf requested three days of provisions rather than the month's required for the trek?

Oh well…at least Strider had come riding up after they had heard stories of all the journeys Gandalf and Bilbo Baggins (he was certain they said he was a burglar and stole from a dragon) had together. And now he thought that maybe Gandalf planned for them to meet up with a bigger force, and then march into Mirkwood forest. It would make sense.

Then there was the matter with Strider. He seemed shady, but Syaoran would bet that he was that King of Gondor, he carried himself as one and everyone respected him on sight.

Syaoran finished packing for himself, and turned to head towards the Princesses' bedroom. She had finished packing clothes, and requested advice for any additional necessities.

Fai was not going crazy. He always had a plan in his head and a mask on his face with a trick up his sleeve, and only Kurowoof-woof could do anything about it. But he was wondering why now of all times the spiders had to relocate. It was annoying how they chattered, and only talked about food. They were sly, but he had them figured out is five minutes, and who was who in two hours.

Talking to them was getting him absolutely no entertainment. He was starting to get bored, but that was not a sign of going crazy, and neither was chiding himself.

They had been traveling for hours, and now the road was blocked. Kurogane huffed with annoyance as he heaved against the rubble. He figured heading to where ever they were going-Gimli still wouldn't tell him- would take a long time, and they had been in this world borderline seventy days. In other worlds, this could be years, or mere seconds. To Kurogane, it was seventy days with no Fai, Mokona, the kids, or word of strange occurrences that a feather may cause.

Strange, that it would cause anxiety. He could not relax-because he did not know if they were safe. Nothing else. Not because he missed them.

* * *

"No, you want an oiled blanket for the rain, so pack it near the top."

Sakura looked at the packs.

"Which one? Or should I pack several?"

"Pack them in a bag you know will be close at hand. Including ones you will be personally carrying, I don't think we will be traveling with a pack horse for very far. Also, do NOT pack any food; wild animals can be attracted to them if not properly stored. Carry your own flint in a water proof container, have a few matches too, and keep a small knife on yourself, concealed, unless we enter a peaceful establishment. Inns do not count, as an enemy could sneak in."

"Who taught you that?"

Syaoran jerked and whirled, settling into a crouch, before his eyes recognized Strider, lounging in the small doorway. He rose up, and stared at him for a moment.

_Telling him would be best…_

Syaoran nodded to Sakura, before motioning for Strider to join him in the room, and shut the door.

_They are assisting us in getting back together with the rest of our group._

"You may want to sit down."

Strider settled upon a chair near the fireplace, facing Syaoran and Sakura, who were close to the bed and chest. A window, left open for a breeze on a balmy day, was closed by Sakura at a nod from Syaoran.

Sakura started.

"You know that my friend and I have been separated from traveling companions. Well, we do not only travel these lands. A space-time witch is helping us-"

"Whose name is Lady Yuuko, forgive my interrupting. She told us to help you get back together, especially since we had just finished with our own war. She says that your fight had transcended most of what we could believe."

"I figured that was it." Syaoran interjected. "Gandalf seems to be a wizard; though he is the first one I've met who had a beard."

Strider raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, a lot of people react to Mokona, and need an explanation. He had a certain, lack of reaction to Mokona. This led me to the logical conclusion that they had already met before, or that he was used to ones similar to Mokona."

Strider nodded. It was sound reasoning, and the youth seem capable of taking care of himself, if a little overprotective of Lady Sakura.

"Well, we had a recent change to our group. Several, actually. Fai, who is capable of magic, lost an eye to my clone, or a body double, who is a very well made replica of me. He has a one-track mind, and does everything to achieve his goals, and one of those everythings was to take Fai's magic." Imperceptibly to most, Strider stiffened.

"Of course, you probably already know that should have killed him."

Sakura began talking.

"But it didn't. Kurogane made a deal with Lady Yuuko, and now Fai is not human, and his food is Kurogane. Also, the clone left, and now we have Syaoran instead."

Strider sat still for a long time.

"S-so you see, we do need your help." Sakura was hesitant, Strider still had not moved.

Syaoran sighed. "The answer to your question is Kurogane, he was the mentor to the clone, and now I observe him. Also, people have a nasty habit of following us from world to world- I mean, from one country to the next. We need to constantly be on the move, and we can't leave without our companions. We all made wishes with Lady Yuuko, and we have to be together in order to leave- stay in a group." Lying was extremely hard, but he wasn't lying, just putting their journey into words Strider could understand.

"Well, that's the version that should make most sense to you." Sakura suddenly stood up.

"Why don't I go ask Frodo if there is tea I can serve?" And with that, she left.

* * *

Hoo boy, I am going to focus on this party for awhile. I can't move the story along until they hit the road. I do not own Clamp's or Tolkien's works. If I did, I would be living the high life. Oh. And I need to consult a map of Middle-Earth, so excuse me.

Goodness Gracious! I finally got around to fixing those AN in the middle! Deleted all of them, and now maybe people will review. Thank you to the fanfictionalchemist. I forgot about the first chapter.


	2. Onward March

I do not own TRC or LOTR

I do not own TRC or LOTR.

Chapter Two (okay, it won't be once I fix the chapters)

Clang! Duck, fwip! Syaoran was really hoping that Pippin fought the way most would on this world- fiercely, and honestly. Kurogane had taught him about how honor would be fundamentally the same, but there were those who do not enslave themselves to it.

Sakura stood off a ways, watching the two spar with Gandalf and Strider. The only one missing was Mokona, and it said something about not sensing a feather, but it was a large world. If there really was no feather, they would leave once Fai and Kurogane were in range, hopefully meaning arms' reach.

Syaoran blinked. When had they stopped fighting?

"When Pippin lost his sword. You were showing him the move to disarm that you used, without focusing on the demonstration. Sakura had to point that out."

"You were thinking about the others." Sakura stated the observation. "We will find them. But please," She put her had in his, "don't you leave as well."

"The young Princess has a point," Gandalf now chimed in. "the roads to Gondor are blocked, so we will first head to Mirkwood. The company of friends may do Fai well." Syaoran nodded, and the three of them came to sit by the older men.

"We may receive a resting period in Rivendell, than head over the Misty Mountains. It is the fastest way to Mirkwood forest at the rate we travel."

"Could we be there in a month?"

"Only if we had horses. Now, Mirkwood itself is large, so we would need the elves to help. I am quite certain that it poses a problem, but should not develop into one. My reasons are that Fai is one ground level; Mirkwood is a dangerous place, and we bring along strangers, but as you two are friends, it should not evolve into a problem."

_I put up with the road work, stubborn dwarves, get to Gondor, and find that the King has left?_ Kurogane was trying to not yell at Faramir, but the key word is 'was'.

"Well, where would he most likely be headed?" This was grounded out, Kurogane clearly had several veins throbbing.

"Master Gimli will accompany you to Rivendell, North of here," _I just came that way_ " which is near the Mines of Moria, where you landed. Gandalf had sent word a mage by the name of-"

"FAI. He is a traveling companion." Kurogane stood up, nearly knocking the chair over. "I would like to leave as soon as possible. Now, at all speed, if that can be arranged. Can you fill me in as I pack?"

Without waiting, Kurogane spun around and set off at an even, hurried pace. He jumped the steps outside, and landed near the dwarves.  
"Faramir has something to say, and I need Gimli here. Can you tell me where he is?"

The dwarves seemed a little unsettled for a moment, and then Faramir stepped up behind him. "Gimli has gone to see about leaving already, I was left to tell you that Gandalf has requested anyone else the mage travels with be sent to him soon, he seemed most unwell. There are horses being secured for you. If you ride hard, you will be able to catch them at Rivendell, or there and between the Misty Mountains. If there is word that they have left before you, you will detour around the mountain to Mirkwood forest."

Kurogane snorted, stormed off, stopped, turned around and bowed to Faramir. "Thank you for you hospitality." And then he wasn't there.

"Sakura, Syaoran, slow down! Mirkwood forest isn't going to swallow Fai, and we can make it to Mirkwood without horses, they can't cross the Misty Mountains as it is!"

"Sorry!" Syaoran accented the apology with a deep bow. "But Kurogane will most likely storm up here nearly uncontrollable…and without Mokona, how will people know he isn't er-dangerous, just well-meaning and very intimidating?"

"_Isn't _dangerous?" Gandalf raised an eyebrow.

"Well, he is, but it's just that he is a warrior as a protector, where he is from. He does not terrorize people," mumble "unless they ask for it." Red-faced, Syaoran fell back to walk with the rest at a steady trot. Sakura was further up ahead, gathering flowers, in plain sight. Syaoran heard a faint humming noise, and looked at Strider.

"What are you humming?"

"Well, there are many races, and each race has its own culture. Recently, the cultures have begun to mix, although the elves head to the Grey Heavens. I'm humming a song that the elves made from part of their history."

"Wow…would you like to hear about the cultures of places we've been too?"

Miles recede into the distance behind them as they talked, Sakura fastening flower chains for them to wear.

Fai giggled. The spiders had been annoying, so he sent them away. The crystal was smaller now, but not down to half, more like he had burned away a layer. How the object compared to Kurogane, he had no idea. There was no contest. He could tease Kurogane…and how he wanted Kurogane to come soon. Talking to oneself was boring. And he needed help to remove the spiders that hadn't left fast enough.

TBC…

Whew! Time to type on a Sunday…maybe have a chapter up now and then. Well, according to the plot, this is halfway done, but I still need to elaborate, so the first part of halfway. And you don't need to review; my story will just stay bad without your help.

Warfang, out to study for tests in real life. 0.0 Only two pages?!


	3. Who's there?

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The journey had not been fast enough. Syaoran knew that feathers or no feathers, he felt as though they had wasted time. Barely a weeks' rest at Rivendell, and he was ready to get to Fai. Sitting still was bad enough, but to worry about what to do once they got there…? If Mokona could contact Fai, he would be at ease knowing Kurogane was on his way. _He may already be lost in Mirkwood…Fai or worse, both of them…_

Syaoran jumped up. Availing himself to the training grounds may do him some good to clear his mind and make him stronger. They seemed very compatible with the bow and arrows', learning just the sword was helping in only that one forte.

Kurogane did not really believe in deities. But he hoped if any of the ones to worlds he been to were listening, that they would erase what the dying man was saying. The roads had been sabotaged, going in and out of Gondor. Personnel had been evacuated; the king had left last through the sea. The Orcs he had cleared through had only been the beginning….

* * *

"Where are they coming from?" _Not Mirkwood, not Mirkwood, not Mirkwood._ "The Mines of Moria, under the Misty Mountains." Gimli looked lost for a moment, and then his face was resolved. Most likely to a horrible death. Kurogane was not backing down.

"The kids and company are crossing the Misty Mountains; they'll need to be warned. Stop, or continue to Fai. I should go straight to Fai, but I'm also a good fighter. I could thin out the Orcs as we move North."

"ARE YOU MAD!?" Gimli had bellows for lungs. "I went through the Mines of Moria, there are thousands of those Orcs. Goblins, too. We don't need skill, we need an army."

"I can level an army in one swing, and I can swing for hours. All I would need is a clear shot-"

"There is no clear shot! They crawl out of cracks, and drop from the ceiling! And to mention, the Mines are no playground. There are many levels to the Mines, one can wonder in there for days."

"Then we better start marching." Gimli stood back, looking at Kurogane. He had a glint in his eyes, a glint saying 'Get in my way, and you're in a danger zone. Safety is NOT guaranteed.'

* * *

It was exhausting. Syaoran did not know how Kurogane did it, but he had cleared the trip in five days. Now they were stuck in Rivendell for two more weeks so he could rest up. Gimli had drawn off Strider, Gandalf, and Pippin to talk. Sakura and Mokona were down in the forest having tea with the elves. Syaoran yawned. He hadn't meant to let the string go at that angle. Now the inside of his arm was finally going down in the swelling, and he sat in Kurogane's room, discarding plan after plan of what to do. _Okay, roads are down, but we are crossing countryside anyways. The Orcs, a race that has been in conflict the rest is on the move. A very fast way to Fai would be to go through the Mines of Moria, but Gimli says there are just too many Goblins and a smattering of Orcs. Maybe, Kurogane goes over the Misty Mountain with a guide, and we fight our way through to meet up with them in Mirkwood? No, Legolas is not expecting Kurogane, he may shoot him. A letter of introduction? I don't think Kurogane would bother. I mean, he knows when an artifact is important, but I doubt trusting his welfare to a scrap of parchment will sit well with him._ An image of Kurogane on a horse, glaring down at a rolled up piece of paper in his hand popped up in Syaoran's head. Chuckling, he left the room. Kurogane cast a look at the closed door. At least Fai told him what he was laughing about, even if Kurogane paid the slightest attention.

* * *

Kurogane glared at the parchment. He was supposed to go over the Mines, get Fai, come back, and if they did not vanish when they arrived, they would help out with the Orcs and Goblins. Syaoran and Sakura were not allowed to fight, but they would be allowed to help organize resistance, cook, and run messages. Rivendell and Rohan were connected by heavy racing through enemy lines. The Orcs and Goblins seemed to think that if they could get to Gondor, then they could attack from both places. Gimli assured everyone that the dwarves had not built an underground tunnel connecting the two places.

A tall, thin blonde stepped into the firelight. Kurogane was out of his seat, hugging him, and then pushed him out of the embrace.

"You're not Fai." The statement broke a stunned silence that covered the room.

"Yes, I am Legolas. I am to be your guide across the mountains, and in Mirkwood. I take it," he glanced towards Syaoran and Sakura, who were on their feet, "that I look like him?"

"Yes..." Sakura's soft voice seemed to unfreeze Kurogane. Fai teasing him for over reacting would have been okay. The bloody mage would have made everything normal in his surreal presence. Hugging someone else he didn't know was….

"Sorry." Kurogane let go and marched out the room.

Syaoran spoke up. "That was a rare occurrence." Finding the room's occupants now looking at him, he clarified. "Kurogane is a trained protector. He isn't open with people, and makes you earn your place. But he does take on extra loads if he sees you really can't handle it yourself. We tease him that he's the Dad in the group…" Syaoran trailed off. "Ah, if I may, does he remind you of someone?"

Gandalf blew out some smoke. They were not eating in the dining hall with the rest, but the group was off on a balcony, enjoying the evening supper. Pippin spoke up. "He's like Boromir." The quiet confession swept away the blanket of silence, and swept the small group into a torrent of memories. Syaoran motioned to Sakura, and they gave them a moment.

Sakura couldn't wait that long with how sad the faces were. "So," she clapped her hands together. "how soon are the two of you leaving?"

A/N: Gonna end this chapter here, start straightaway on the next one. I can't end the series in one fell swoop can I?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

There was no sense of time where Fai found himself. All there was was life giving heat and water. The cold periods were full of life too, but not ones he could use. He would have to remember the importance of whatever that blue stone was. It pulsed faintly above him in time with the life he had found. But it still wasn't enough. He wanted something more. He needed someone. Red eyes, black hair, black steel…Fai struggled faintly. It hurt to move too much, ad he was tired. So tired. _Hurry up, I'm getting tired of waiting…_

* * *

If Legolas asked one more time if Kurogane knew where he was going, Kurogane was going to start hitting several somethings. In order, the bow, the elf, then deflect the knives, hit the elf some more, than leave him in a tree to dry.

"We are in the Southern most part of Mirkwood. Not a particular favorite, but we passed the real inside of the forest long ago. Gandalf said-"

"He also said it was easy to get turned around in here. Fai is a secluded type of guy, always in the midst of some joke, never really having a good time. He wants you to think that he's all smiles. He isn't. He's more a sane Gollum."

"….You're anxious to find him and help him, aren't you?"

"He is none of my business. He makes his own decisions. I made one that made him dependent on me, whether he wanted to need help or not."

"So, quiet woods are a sign that he has driven off the wildlife for solitude?"

"Yes. And from now one, I don't want to hear a peep out of you. Fai was bad enough before, I don't want to know what kind of withdrawal symptoms he will have."

* * *

Growl. Chunk. Syaoran sank his sword through another ugly face, before spinning around and thrusting low into another belly, stopping the Orc cold. The attack on Gondor had been a diversion. When Gimli had mentioned that the dwarves had not built a tunnel, he forgot that the Goblins had had the time to do so. Now, Syaoran found himself and Pippin relatively close together, but not so hard pressed that they needed to be back to back. Syaoran ducked, and then jumped over the Orc, a slash to the neck as he came down severing the head. The fighting was all along the embankment of the river. He was astounded by the numbers, but they did not dampen his fighting spirit. Now, as he helped Pippin corner one Orc, and hack at it while the other parried, he wondered how Kurogane may have arranged a battle plan. His suggestion of pairing up, and drawing the Orcs into the line of Elfes on the opposite side was the only plan they had, the attack was so sudden.

Sakura looked up from weaving bandages. She had run back to the safety of the Rivendell stronghold, and set about helping with the preparations for when the soldiers returned, or to take the supplies out to those fighting. She wondered how Syaoran was doing, and resolved to do the best she could where she was. Worrying about him was not going to save him.

A/N: Bit of a filler, but I plan to have this help the story along. Basically, just show where everyone is. And yes, elfes was how it was spelled before editors decided elves would be better. Darn Websters. Oh, and Kurogane hugging Legolas? The plot bunnies gave that to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- If I owned it, it would be very bad

Disclaimer- If I owned it, it would be very bad. So no, I do not. Nor am I making any money off of this (but I do get good advice from my few reviewers).

The stream burbled, flowing over the smooth and not so smooth pebbles. Fai was content to listen to the stream flow on, ever changing, ever just water running to a destination. He was mildly surprised, then, when the stream….stopped. There was a foot in the stream, no, make that feet. Someone was walking towards him, and they were being very quiet abut it. Another person, carrying themselves in the same fashion, but with a slight ease, followed. Fai felt comfortable around the first presence, but he wanted the other one to go away. Stirring, he felt around under the ground, waiting for the last one to put his foot down or pick it up so he could trip him….ow. The Big Puppy had just smashed into him. Fai gave a slight perusal as to why he would refer to a vaguely familiar man as a 'Big Puppy', and decided that maybe he knew the man once before. Not that it would matter now. Settling down, he got ready to fight.

* * *

Blackness swirled away, and Syaoran would have groaned, but another lesson from Kurogane summed up that letting the enemy know where you are was an invitation for them to take your neck. He repressed the urge to call out, and looked around. He was in a tent. Carefully extracting himself from the blankets, he went outside to check on everyone else. _I wonder how Sakura is doing. And why did the fighting stop?..._

From what he could see, they were back on Rivendell's side of the river, and there was an encampment on the other side as well, lacking the pristine white tents. "They called for a lull in the fighting. We agreed to resume fighting in the morning. They had received word of reinforcements from Moria, so we sent for some of our own. We now hope that the sabotage has not prevented us from aide." Strider looked up to him. "Care to smoke a pipe?"

"Thank you very much, but have you seen Sakura?"

"She stayed in Rivendell and the bandages she help make saved a lot of limbs and stopped bleeding." Pippin plunked down on his other side. "Food's over there. You've been out a couple of hours." He waved off towards a campfire, the swing accented by the plateful of food. Thanking him, Syaoran scurried off in the directions Pippin had mentioned.

It wasn't completely sunrise yet, so Syaoran pegged the time as late night or early morning. Glancing around the line, he saw many faces, and realized he had yet to hear if anyone had died. _No battle plan is perfect, no battle plan is perfect…_He received a bowl of soup, brown bread, and a mug full of water. Balancing his way back, he sat in an empty seat. "Did we lose anyone?"

Strider looked up at him.

"Yes. He had to go get food a moment ago."

Syaoran turned red. "Wh-what I meant was-was anyone killed?"

"Plenty of the enemy." Pippin interjected. "But only ours was lightly injured." He turned back to his plate.

"Oh, that's fine. I didn't know if that suggestion was actually going to work, it just seemed best with the terrain."

Strider reached over and clapped him on the back.

"You did fine, Syaoran. Kurogane does a fine job of teaching you."

* * *

Sakura stretched and yawned, Mokona hopping down from his perch.

"Is it time to be up yet?"

"No, but I heard something going on down there…"

Climbing out of bed, Sakura put on a robe and walked out onto the balcony. She gazed down into one of the glades and saw the elfes dancing. Singing as well, eating some foods and drinking wine that Sakura figured was made especially for them, one had even warned her against touching them; they may be too potent for her. Leaning against the railing, Sakura watched them, a smile on her face. Someone rustled behind her, and then she was being led down to the festivities, and joined them for a night of dancing. The battle had been long, but no one was seriously injured.

A/N: Yeah, yeah….clone Syaoran left, and the real Syaoran stayed, so at this point, I guess, this would be Clamps' Timeline? What timeline? I am just going with this as I go. Bear with me?


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa or Lord of the Rings, but I do own copies! Like Tsubasa 17, where a quote proves that even with my flop of Syaoran's switching-they act the same. Guess that's the whole point of clones. Onto the story!

Kurogane stretched inside the hideout he and the elf had fixed. That tree was vicious. The feints had a way of reminding him of Fai, and once he had put two and two together and got four, (rather than the three denial gave him) he anticipated the attacks being directed at the elf, and led them away. Now they were high up in an oak tree, in an old platform rigged for a defensive position. There were several choice places to rain down arrows on unsuspecting trespassers, and Kurogane figured that was what made it such an ideal spot. Night was falling around them thickly, and Legolas was not bothering to set a fire.

"Hey."

"Yes, Kurogane?"

"I'll take first watch. Get some sleep."

Legolas did not whimper, crawling into his bedroll. But from the severe whippings the tree had been laying into him, and the moves that had more of a planned box-in that Kurogane had faced, it wasn't a genius that figured out Legolas was unwanted, and Kurogane detained. _But why would Fai act like that?_ Kurogane just had to wonder. Sure, they traveled together, but he hadn't been holding back in the fight, he had to protect- that was it. Fai would not willingly hurt Kurogane, even if he was upset about being forced to live, he wouldn't (physically) hurt his "game" intentionally. Fai may not want to live, but he was being kept alive, and with Kurogane, he could at least pretend to have a choice in refusing.

It almost made Kurogane glad that vampires could slip into a mental state where they do not realize that they were partaking, or how much. He suspected that one day Fai would find this out, probably in the same legend that Kurogane had, but for now, he did not know he had been feeding weekly.

While Legolas slept, Kurogane waited. His eyes were not one the ground, or the surrounding canopy, but on the moon. His ears were what heard the rustle, anyway.

Kurogane stretched out his arm, a limb that had been sneaking past him towards Legolas froze. So, Fai had been thinking to dispose of Legolas at his weakest and capture Kurogane. Too bad that did not fit in with his plan.

Scratching himself lightly with Souhi's hilt, Kurogane dragged the dragon over his neck. _Fai would usually bit me right about here when he hadn't fed for a longer amount of time. Must be where the blood runs fastest for him not to spill any._ The limb reached up and brushed against the light scratch, feeling a drop of blood drip onto it, Kurogane waited for a reaction.

Legolas stared from where he lay. Gandalf had said that the crystal would supply Fai with life, but not in the way Kurogane's blood did. It was a bit like substituting beans and rice for meat. Same essence, different personal satisfaction. Especially if said beans and rice were the exact same each meal, and replaced chicken, deer, fish, steak, lamb chop, ground chuck, duck, geese…you get the idea.

The tree shivered, starting from the leaf that brushed the droplet to the very roots. And they both knew that because the oak was not that far from Fai. They had not wanted to get lost, or risk getting exhausted and fall prey to the other creatures while running away.

_Something…delicious…empowering…_

_I can't get enough, it will never be enough, but I __must__ take some…._

Fai left the tree, pulling himself out and pushing the bark back. He stepped onto a slim branch, and had himself lifted up to where the intoxicating delicacy seemed to be waiting for him. _Careful, I may not be able to stop myself._

Fai stepped onto the platform, kneeling down in front of the statue. _That man from earlier, he hurt me._

_Can't he smell the blood? If he doesn't hurry up, the effect from being apart from the crystal might catch up to him!_

Fai leaned forward, his hands settling softly against the arms. The one holding the sword received a stronger grip, and he leaned further, seeking for the essence that made this still warrior so appealing to him.

_He has got to feed NOW and he wants to nuzzle my neck!? Hurry up before you die or even worse-_

Bite. There was a welt along the warrior's neck that Fai did not remember giving the fighter. But the essence pulsed strongly under welt, a precision that Fai was too happy to take advantage of. Breathing was not necessary for this, only sucking out each fresh, steady wave as it came.

_Funny, Kurogane's heart used to pound ever so slightly when I fed first, usually from the exertion to get me to feed._ Fai reeled back, the weak dribble of blood dripping from his mouth and from Kurogane.

"No.." Kurogane slumped weakly forward. Fai seized the front of his shirt and yanked up.

"NO! You wouldn't let me die, and you swore you would kill me before I got the chance! Don't you dare die! I-I can't.." Fai faltered, muttering to Kurogane.

"I can't turn you into a vampire and save you, and none of my magic is focused for this kind of situation. So please, don't die. You'd make Sakura and Syaoran sad, but I would be lonely, living with two eyes.."

Crunch.

Fai's head snapped over to the other side of Kurogane, and saw a long haired version of -himself- pouring broth into Kurogane's mouth. The sound had come from him breaking a lid off the water skin. Fai sat there and stared.

"Good morning."

Fai's eye flickered over to the East. The taint in the sky proved this –man- to be right.

"My name is Legolas. I live here in Mirkwood, where you landed. I traveled with Kurogane to find you. We are in peril from natives to the east of here. Syaoran and Sakura are fighting innumerable odds from the Mines of Moria, so we came to get you. There was no telling when these feathers you seek would appear."

Fai edged closer to Kurogane. "Will he live?"

"Of course. He only needs enough to fill his belly. And that is only a quarter of this skin, which holds water and a special bread, where one bite can fill a man's stomach." Legolas withdrew the leather, re-corking the lid. Fai snatched out an arm, seized Kurogane, and ran down the limb, carrying him bridal-style. Legolas slung the water-skin around him and pursued. He remembered what Gandalf had said, that Fai may believe the crystal would heal Kurogane. And when he realized it wouldn't and tried to destroy it himself, the crystal would take out a sizeable portion of Mirkwood.

When Fai leapt into the tree, Legolas aimed for a place a good measure above him. Sap had been flowing in abundance from the sides, and Legolas used this to his advantage to get far enough in without falling, and stabbed the crystal. His belief that some sort of impact would occur faded with the crystal, but renewed when Fai slammed into him.

"What are you doing?" The hiss of rage gave the impression of an animal, but his face was contorted in concentration.

"The crystal would not have healed him. And now that is an unfit prison for you. I would suggest you get Kurogane out before he drowns in sap or falls down when the tree disappears." As Fai leapt away, Legolas believed they may have a chance of winning. It meant enormous power to knock an elf out of entrapping sap.

* * *

Starring at the tree, Kurogane, Fai, and Legolas caught their breath. The darn tree had faded, but only into a shell.

"Heh."

The two blonds looked over at the brunette.

"Heh, heh."

They glanced at each, and Fai got his question out first, an odd feeling telling him that he had to beat Legolas out the picture…for some reason he wasn't aware of.

"Kuro-chu, what is the matter?"

"The tree looks like it's crying with the sap poured down. And Legolas has been telling me every chance he got how easy it is to get turned around in this forest. It makes the perfect landmark, and a great story. Eh?"

Kurogane looked up, to see Fai just staring at him.

A silence fell over the trio, and then Legolas gave a soft cough.

"Does he threaten you too?"

Fai jerked. Must've been something he thought only he could get Kurogane to do, Legolas thought. "Because he has never once chased me around waving his sword, I don't know him well enough to mangle his name, and he would not shut up about you the whole time we crossed the mountains." Legolas smiled at Fai. "I supposed correctly that he already has a special someone?"

"Of course I do! The only one I am loyal to is Tomoyo Hime!" Kurogane snapped. He knew what Legolas was doing, but he had to play along. He couldn't let Legolas assert any sort of main role in Fai's life. Fai may start harassing Legolas instead!

"I think you are confusing caring for and loyalty, Kurogane."

Kurogane missed Legolas' slip of the tongue, but Fai didn't. One had a way of remembering what was said before they were yanked down to earth.

"I am loyal Tomoyo, but lately there have been two brown haired kids that need my help as protector, and an annoying blonde who won't make up his mind if he's an acquaintance, or a friend."

"Oh, Big Puppy has made Fai happy."

Fai threw hi arms around Kurogane, and hugged him. A suppressed noise told him that Kurogane was really hurt by that. Lifting up his head, Fai asked, "So, Legolas, how far to any sort of medical facility or establishment is there?"

"A couple days, especially since Kurogane is really hurt. Have you noticed that he never lets on about that?"

"Yeah, especially since a lot of my friends have enough worries already." Kurogane glared at Fai.

"So- even if I were to shove you away, you would still count me as a friend?"

"It takes a lot more than what you have to make me upset enough to stop being your friend. You can't dictate my actions. So, yes." _Caring is a sign of being friends, but I won't ask why you hold back. It would drive you away, and hurt you. When you come forward, you could be cured…_

* * *

Syaoran looked across the damage. The entire side was almost decimated. The trees were burned down, and the pulley system the elfes had rigged above the river (he had jumped when it came roaring through when the elfes had left a purposeful hole in their ranks) had allowed them to run back and forth. Syaoran had been brought along in the first wave and then deposited. Now a slight graze sent him back, because one of the elfes had fussed about poison. Strider had been roped into organizing the resistance. Syaoran could not blame them for putting the King into a position were killing others was high, but getting killed was really low. When he killed one, five were in its place! Going everywhere in pairs was now a law.

"Going down." Syaoran was glad that the languages were similar enough to understand each other, even if grammar left a couple of blank what? moments.

Stepping down into camp, Syaoran was ushered towards three new tents, obviously, the healer tents. Everyone seemed to be cursing every little wound, and if Gimli was to be believed, the numbers they were facing was a good reason to want to take down as many as one could,

There was one good point about fighting them, though. They had been down there for so long, that many areas they attacked had been forewarned by giant talking eagles. Syaoran was not surprised or alarmed, simply astounded. Plus, many places the Orcs and goblins thought were still strongholds no longer were, and hit-and-scatter tactics destroyed what little they could. The death count was hundreds to zero. Syaoran wondered if it was naïve to think they could win the war with such a count.

"Syaoran!" He looked over to where another warrior was being treated and saw Sakura holding a wash basin, full of water that was, not surprisingly, red. The man relaxed as the elf pulled the remaining arrow head out of his shoulder.

"If this had hit the stitching, you would have been in trouble. Oh, Syaoran, what brought you in? I thought all the fires would protect you, and help you control key pockets in the battle?"

Syaoran shook his head. "It helps some, but I was grazed when Pippin's sword got stuck beheading a goblin. Apparently, the blade failed to pass through some mithril the goblin was wearing on the other side. Getting him free left them a free shot on my arm. Would it be beneath us to get the mithril back from goblin's corpse? It was the dwarves first, but it feels like grave robbing."

"Do not look at it as grave-robbing. There is some speculation that goblins and Orcs eat their own dead and take from them."

"….Oh."

Sakura's faint admission of surprise had both of them reassuring her.

"They do have their own civilization, it one can call it that, but they are barbaric, and even less redeeming, they enjoy it all."

Now they were both shocked into silence.

"Well, it would appear that the only poison on the blade is that the owner failed to give a good cleaning from the last fight. So, you need a simple cleanse for the wound, some herbs to ensure that any infection carried by the blood into your system is counter-attacked, and a clean, dry bandage. You may be able to join the fight tomorrow at noon, after resting. It is already early evening." Smiling, the elf carried out the advised procedures, but Syaoran noticed that the elf seemed drained. "Alright, trade out of healers! Your shifts are over!" Standing up, he motioned for the others to follow him.

"We may all need some of that herbal tea."

A/N: Yeee, five pages. And I want reviews before I post again! Even if they are to point out the mistakes I failed to catch, or that the flow needs to be fixed-where?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I do not own either story.

Fai seemed resigned to sigh once every time that Legolas turned around.

"Kurogane, are you sure this is the way we came?"

"I'm pretty damn sure. Look, the flora and fauna can change and imitate the other as much as it wants. The outside elements, such as the sun, moon, and stars do not change. Our position does. If we can reach one of your outposts and get help, we can get out of this forest faster."

Sigh.

"_Will you stop that already?"_

"But, Kuro-chu, there is nothing to do except walk. We even lost the packs."

"We don't need the packs. We still have some lembas left. We can even reach the edge of the forest without help." Legolas explained.

Kurogane blinked and glanced over. "Yeah? How would you know?"

"The trees. The smaller, younger ones are located near the edge, and I have noticed a distinct lack in height gradually. We are coming to the edge, but it may not be the same place where we entered."

Fai was bristling in the back. The way Legolas walked alongside Kurogane- _stop right there. I __never __wanted to get too close. Someone would get hurt, and one of them will be me. Oooh, it's almost too late. I don't want them in my troubles. But that is getting harder to keep them away when I have to live with them. Nothing better to do…hmmph._

"Oi! Wizard! Fai! Legolas wants a light to see the cave. He thinks it might be the shortcut that doesn't run through Moria back to the others. I think the dwarves would never build a tunnel that does not connect with another, in case of cave-ins."

"What about shafts? You know, air holes that is either too small to climb or too steep to climb without attention?" Fai pointed a figure up, proud of his idea.

"Or they did, and forgot. They are crafty, sometimes too crafty for themselves. If it is connected, it will probably be sealed. A door that leads to the inside of Mirkwood would be used by the Orcs. They are not very patient, unless their leader is ruthless." Legolas glanced back. "Did you ask something, friend? The light does not need to be big, just show the writing up there."

Fai felt the feeling of 'Take that! Kurogane and I think along the same lines and cover each other's blind spots!' fade very quickly. Was the elf ignoring him, or that intent on getting them out?

"Couldn't we use a torch instead?"

"We do not have the materials."

_But Ashura would sense my magic and be here in heartbeats. If we do not leave soon, I could be in serious…_

"I have an idea." Kurogane sighed, and started to gather foliage. The mouth of the cave was covered by vines, the leaves fallen to the ground, while trees stood a ways back for the shallow dirt. Holding out his makeshift torch, Kurogane grabbed two nearby rocks and set them down, holding out his hand to the two blondes. Legolas handed over a knife.

Sitting down, Kurogane wedged the torch into a crack next to the writing, and then struck one rock against the knife. Sparks flew and ignited. In the few moments he had, Legolas muttered something fast under his breath, and nodded.

"We can get back through this. If the Orcs have found their way in, we start fighting, and head back."

* * *

The tea was quite good. Syaoran was sipping it out of a mug, and after a few confusing comments, their host explained that no, there was no alcohol; they were just short on supplies.

The moon was rising, and every once in a while, the Orcs would scream as another pair of elves slipped through the guard, attacked, and fell back. Shear numbers were making honorable fights get shoved to the back of the mind. Drive the invaders back, or lose their land. The eagles would ferry warriors across the lands to what few towns still stood, and helped get refugees to strongholds.

"Sakura.."

"Hmm?" She turned to him.

"Is there anything I could do? About my clone, to help him. I don't want him under the enemy's control, but I was free before he could gain his own soul.."

"…….."

"Ah! I'm sorry! I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but I don't want to replace him, you really care for him."

"Don't you?"

"…yeah."

"If there is anything to help, please do so. And try not to hurt him."

"Okay."

They turned back to sipping their tea, in another world, wondering how Shaoran was doing.

* * *

"Wheet-woo. This tunnel sure is big for dwarves."

Because Kurogane and Legolas had two eyes with superior vision, Fai was stuck in the middle. Kurogane made a non-committal noise from the front, and Legolas began chattering on about how dwarves and elfes were at best, uneasy friends. They had rivalries about who was the best craftsman. Leaving the two blondes to their chattering, Kurogane kept walking…and found himself off-balance, on foot yet to meet with the floor.

"And, one time, in Moria, Boromir nearly fell off of a stairway that had collapsed- He's falling!"

Fai lounged forward, arms wrapping around Kurogane before Legolas grabbed Fai and yanked. All three landed on top of each other, quite winded. Muttering about total darkness training, Kurogane heaved himself up.

"You two okay?"

"Fine. Glad I saw that."

"I'd feel better if you got off my cloak, Kurogane."

Kurogane turned around, and began feeling the edges of the tunnel, searching for the path to continue.

"Why did you say that to him?"

"I hate him. He nearly dies a very stupid death, and rather than thanking us, he inquires if we are alright." Fai was spitting the words to the elf. "He saved my life without my consent, and-"

"The kids would have been sad if you'd died. Besides, maybe the kid will give you back your eye if you ask nicely after the journey."

Legolas knew he couldn't stop it.

Fai was walking forward, and Kurogane swung his sword out to stop him.

"So…you finally decided that you have to do everything for me."

"Fai…"

"Telling me what to do, where to go, and now you're finishing my words to suite yourself as well."

"Fai…"

"No more."

He stepped forwards, pushing the sword aside, and lounged for Kurogane-

"I swear, if I couldn't see the look on your face, I'd say you had remembered there was a pit right there."

Legolas peered through the gloom. Kurogane had thrown the sword, embedding it on the other side, and grabbed the wrist of Fai's hand coming towards him. Now Fai was dangling, with one arm held, to Kurogane, who had only one arm braced, his legs and feet positioned to give him the most leverage, which, did not seem to be enough.

"Can you lose the cloak?"

"No. It's yours."

"Wha-!? Fine."

Kurogane pulled, straightening out his upper body which had been half into the pit as well; until Fai's other hand could grab the ledge. The pit was circular, and Fai grabbed the wall Kurogane was close to and pulled himself out.

Edging around the side Kurogane had trusted his weight to, Legolas rejoined the group.

"Do you hate being alive, or in his debt?" he wanted to ask, but knew better than to say.

"How soon can we be going?"

"Soon as Fai drinks. You have to keep up your strength."

Fai smiled back, then pranced around the other edge, and yanked the sword free.

"I'm not hungry yet. I'll feed once we get outside, alright, Kuro-chan?"

"…Okay."

A/N: I am sorry if they are getting OOC. Any pointers to get back on track? I have not read any further than Acid Tokyo, though (they haven't left yet) so I'm tweaking with delusions and denial.

Ooof. Did I confuse anyone with suddenly switching out the clones? Sorry. Just, kind of playing without knowing anything after Acid Tokyo.

Oh, and Fai was referencing to when he first joined the group.


	8. Chapter 8

UUUUUH! I have finally gotten back to typing, and now I don't have the materials that tell me where my story was going. Wait-that is why the brain has memory features! Onto the story!

* * *

The tunnel was dark. The torch had sputtered and gone out, and after a quick, furious debate that had Fai plopping one fist onto his open palm, a pale light preceded ahead of them. Now Kurogane was irritated. Didn't Fai have a reason to not use magic because he wanted to die? Then again, pulling light into being wasn't saving himself, so technically a legal loophole.

Legolas was itching to get home. He knew by now that the Orcs must have attacked, and only slaughtering the remains would reconnect the land and put Gondor back on its feet. The warriors with him would definitely level the battlefield in their favor. But what about the feather they were searching for? Mokona might be mistaking that for another power in Middle Earth, but the sudden rise to power experienced by the Orcs and goblins was definitely in line with their previous encounters…..speaking of previous life, Fai was so obvious about caring for the others, just wouldn't admit it to himself.

Fai was starving, a hollow feeling in his gut that writhed of emptiness, as his senses (not including touch) told him that a willing meal was nearby….Fai stubbed his foot to get his mind clear. _A weak Kurogane is no good in a fight _**But** another voice chimed, **feeding you later will weaken him more….plus, you aren't more aware of your surroundings, being this hungry is distracting you….** Fai frowned.

"Kurogane, I think I will need to feed…."

* * *

"When does this second wave end?!" If the dwarves were getting frustrated, then the fight was not going well. Dwarves loved killing the enemy, Syaoran understood, and if they were getting tired, and the axes dulled, the numbers were clearly going to drive them back. Even the flame spells he gave now and then would dent the crowd, but ten seemed to come after every one.

The only good news was that the Orcs could not pillage the land if they were focusing on destroying the forces based in Rivendell, so Aragorn had already sent troops back to Rohan and Gondor, to wipe up any parties that detoured from the main battle.

Syaoran was glad no one else was being injured, but Sakura was distraught when the first handful had died. Some elf had been buried under rubble helping the dwarves cross a cravess that cut their journey down a considerable amount to provide relief...but Syaoran wished the elf was still here. Others fell in battle.

And what a battle. He fought well, but when he dropped from exhaustion the first day, the elves had restricted him to the actual defenses. Fighting off pincer moves was fine and all, but leaving everyone to find the feather after this was feeling....like he was helping, only to turn around and leave when he had what was needed. Syaoran lounged foreward, skewering an Orc, then whipping around and slicing a head off. The height advantage had him bobbing and weaving. Especially when the archers found a vantage point.

Syaoran's thoughts returned to the battle. What if Sakura wants to help, and then we go looking for the feather? ...But there are people eagerly anticipating our arrival to gather the feathers. Can we afford to be selfish?

"-an. Syaoran! The relief fighters are here. Go take a break."

Nodding to the elf, Syaoran turned a jogged back to the camp.

* * *

Sakura felt sleepy. It was natural to be tired. She helped all she could, even bringing Mokona around to play with the younger fighters. But right now, she just wanted to lie down, close her eyes, and sleep. The only reason she hadn't already was simple- no one was here yet to replace her job, serving food to the soldiers coming back.

Thankfully, Syaoran skipped around the table to help. When Sakura woke up, she had several minutes to realize she had been sleeping to begin with.

"Next time you feel tired, just tell me."

Sakura turned over to see a beatiful elf, who looked concerned and upset at the same time. She stood up. "Syaoran will be coming in now." She left throught the drapes.  
_He carried me all the way back to Rivendell? How long was I asleep?_

Syaoran slipped in, sitting by the bed. "You were out for a week. They excused me from the fighting, and it looks like we might be able to win. Legolas created a lot of confusion signaling last night that they were on their way. I wished you could have seen the sky light up. The Orcs thought a dragon was coming, and we all had a short reprieve."

Sakura sat up. She reached over and hugged Syaoran. "We need to find that feather. I can't remember my dream."

Syaoran wordlessly hugged her back. _We will find your feather soon._

* * *

Sorry this is so late. But now it's up!


	9. Chapter 9

I want to apologize to everyone. First it was school, then I lost track of the binder where my Labyrinth story is. I know where the binder is, but I forget to snag it. Oh well. At least I remembered the general plot line for this story (I do believe I have messed with the characters, but I was not doing AU and ignore the second Syaoran). And thanks to those that reviewed.

* * *

Syaoran sat around the fire, looking at Kurogane's map. According to the captured forces, the feather was with the chasm in the Mines of Moria, and the last living person to be down there had been Gandalf, who was fighting a Balrog at the time.

"Maybe the Orc was elaborating?" Fai smiled across the fire to the rest of the fighters.

"No," Kurogane squashed the idea. "He saw what I did to erase the legions coming in. He wouldn't bother with an exaggeration."

Syaoran sighed. "Maybe we can sneak in, grab the feather, and bring it back to Sakura-hime. If she immediately takes the feather and we leave with Mokona, you would waste time searching for us, right?"

"Indeed we would, lad." Gimli boomed over the fire.

"You all drove the Orcs back across the field. We can now safely travel between the kingdoms again, but the war is not over until your objective is met. You need to return this feather to Sakura." All three nodded affirmative to Legolas's statement.

Legolas grinned. "Well, you have to wait two days before you'll be equipped to traverse the Mines, let alone reach them. Tonight, we celebrate. Tomorrow, we prepare. But for now, let's send those left home."

Kurogane opened his mouth to object the 'we', but Legolas had already dismiss them and danced away to the supplies.

"Ahem. We've been to the mines before, and can take you as far as the entrance. After that, we'll see what happens." What Gimli did not tell the dispersing travelers is that the passage was filled in with rubble, and the bridge across the chasm demolished. He decided that those problems would be addressed in the morning.

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran retired when the night grew to drinking, accompanied by some elves who promised to play games similar to the riddles they all knew. But for all the dancing, Fai could not believe that the temperature hadn't dropped a few degrees. He had backtracked to a corner and steadily gazed, glared, and seethed at Kurogane as the ninja was swept around by all the women dancing with him. Fai did not dwell upon why he scowled at the man, just knowing he wouldn't be noticed in the corner. Then Kurogane looked up, nodded, and strode across the room. Fai saw a robed figure sweep out of a doorway and outside, and his stomach lurched. _What is he doing? _

Legolas pulled Kurogane down the garden path. "I have questions I know may not be answered. But your companion has been glowering at you all night. Why?"

"He doesn't know why himself. And I don't bother. He hates me for saving him, hates himself for allowing it, but he," Kurogane vacillated for a moment "He has something that keeps him from suicide, and it isn't a will to live, more of an obligation."

"You hate that."

Kurogane gave a curt nod, and walked across the clearing. "I live my life to a code, and have always protected one woman, the princess of my country. Now, I care for and protect my friends. I have never done this before. I voice my disproval, and get over it. There's no point to fight and nothing to gain."

"And yet he resists."

Kurogane gives no answer, just stands there, gazing up at the partially covered moon.

Legolas continued.

"You wish to protect him, but he fights you at every turn."

"No."

Legolas blinked. Kurogane was looking at him. His expression was not one of fear, or guilt, outrage, or lost. He wasn't helpless. But he had met a force that was incomprehensible to him, and all he could do was less than he wanted to.

"Fai is running from someone I have never met, and he refuses all help, pushing us away. I can not do anything for him, and I feel worthless, refusing to sit by and meddling hardly solve anything. He has to ask for my help." Kurogane pulled himself into a relaxed stance. "Until then, I wait."

Legolas nodded. "Thank you. You must worry so, running into battle."

"Oh, he can take care of himself. It's if he chooses to or not that I have problems with."

Legolas stole up to Kurogane. "Well, seeing as how he refuses to be your company this evening, I'll see to you. There are many blades that can be modified for the fight ahead."

Walking near Kurogane, they entered the dance hall again.

Fai ordered several ales, knowing he wouldn't get drunk enough to forget this confusion.

The way Legolas strode around with the air of someone with a companion, freely displaying Kurogane as a good friend, a savior, a- _Stop this…They are just planning the trip. Right. Maps and supplies and nothing else. _

Fai helped himself to another pint.

* * *

Syaoran had to admit, he was surprised when Fai suggested that they bring Sakura along, and save themselves a trip by letting her camp with himself and the elf, while the dwarf led he and Kurogane down the shafts. But with solid logic, Kurogane bent to the idea, as did the others. The whole day was spent telling others where they were going, when they may be back, plotting the routes due to weather and enemy encampments (Kurogane was all for going straight through some to save time), packing bread, changes of clothes, (Mokona was earning his keep) and selecting battle gear.

Kurogane staid true to his, and Syaoran to his, but Fai received a sturdy bow and quiver. He did not select a sword, just a staff, solid and oak. Sakura also received a weapon, a small crossbow and dagger, meant for defense, not combat. Gimli equipped two throwing axes and one warhammer, and Legolas grabbed his own bow, arrows, and twin blades.

While waiting to set out the next day, they argued over which trail was best, and remembered to cram some cooking gear into a pack as well. For a group of seven, they were traveling light.

"Ah, but if we succeed, there will be only two for the return trip!" Fai grinned broadly at his announcement. Syaoran turned to him.

"Are you alright, Fai-san?"

"Oh, yes, I am perfectly fine. Plus, we're only packing for six hungry people; Kurogane just can't die on me." _He also can't leave or even pretend to ignore me. _

"Oh, alright." Syaoran was not convinced, but if Fai wanted to keep his worries to himself, he wasn't going to solve anything by meddling and prying. Not unless Fai asked him to. Which Kurogane was doing already. Syaoran frowned and checked the rope in his bag.

Sakura found him, checklist in hand, re-packing everything, ready to leave otherwise.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Syaoran looked and nodded. "Yes, just try and relax. The journey here will be over soon, so Legolas picked some scenic routes. You all ready to go?"

"Yes; and our outfits match."

Syaoran nodded. They were both in deep green pants, but Sakura's tunic was longer with leaf embroidery. Sturdy boots were on Syaoran's feet, and Sakura wore slippers tailored to the outdoors. Cloaks of a mottled green and brown rested over their shoulders, oiled against letting water get into the warm layers beneath.

"Shall we go meet the others and ship out?"

"Yes, I'll see you there!" Sakura skipped out, to collect her bag of necessities, and meet in the courtyard.

* * *

I am sorry that this took so long to write and put up. Thank you all for your patience.


	10. Chapter 10

AAAAH! School is out, so I should be wrapping this up in about two more chapters, or so. Sorry for the protracted wait.

Chapter ten

The estimated time from Rivendell to the Mines was about two months. After the first month, they could all see the mountain range, a hazy blue against the sky, blocking a solid strip of the horizon.

Gimli had regaled them of the past glory days for the Mines, and how they might approach the chasm. "There's an old tomb with a well and only one set of doors. We can barricade ourselves in and stand watch at a time."

As the mountains drew closure, so did Orc patrols. They became tighter nit, regular, and heavily armored. Kurogane would slip off in the early dawn while Legolas stood watch, claiming to scout. Only Sakura was out of the loop that Kurogane would race the sun to mutilate an entire patrol and return before breakfast.

"The way I see it, the reports will be spread out enough that if they could track the pattern, there is still a very large area to sweep looking for an 'invading force'. They know we are coming regardless, but this way we can keep them from surprising us to a minimum."

Fai shifted as the aroma tickled his nose. They were risking a fire to cook the bacon and eggs before they spoiled.

He abruptly stood up and left the breakfast circle. Kurogane motioned for Legolas to arm himself in their absence, and followed Fai.

"What is eating you? You've been jumpy and feeding less, and you come close to being not civil with Legolas. Are you having second thoughts about your plan?"

"No."

Silence filled the bright air. Legolas was taking them on the scenic route, but also straight there. The war had been reduced to skirmishes, but then, traveling had always been hazardous. Now, it was organized hazards, and Sakura already had an episode of firmly believing that if not for her feather, this wouldn't have happened, she was the one to blame- Gimli cut her off firmly with the tale of Frodo, and how this had already happened.

"At least," he explained "there isn't mistrust between the kingdoms, the death toll is a fraction of the war, and it isn't some evil possessed ring- it's a feather never meant for such use. Don't be hard on yourself unless it's true."

Sakura nodded, and calmed down.

Now, Kurogane wondered if he could carry Sakura at a double pace to make up for this- he viciously shoved the thought aside and turned his attention to Fai. Who was taking off his shirt.

"The stream is located a bit further away with an alcove for decency."

"I'm not bathing. I'm hungry."

Kurogane pulled a knife from his boot to slit his wrist, but when he looked up from his kneeling position, Fai was already tugging at his arm. Kurogane relinquished the appendage to Fai's tug. He dragged a fang across, nuzzling into the inside of the arm, lapping up the welling blood.

"Oi."

Fai flicked a golden eye in Kurogane's direction.

"Make the cut deeper if you need to shove your tongue to get enough." Kurogane was unaffected by how…..unique Fai was feeding from his wrist. Well, as unaffected as someone who is having his blood drained by an infuriating wizard who seems to have dropped to underhanded techniques.

Fai sucked hard in response. Kurogane gritted his teeth. But what was Fai trying to prove? That he was supportive of the group? Not someone to be worried over? _Maybe_, Kurogane thought fuzzily, _he was jealous of Legolas for providing entertainment to Sakura-hime, and was instead lashing out at Kurogane_.

A snap brought Fai out of his feeding. He noticed how out of it Kurogane was, that there were twenty Orcs behind _Most likely reserves from the party he killed today, they must have scented down a single man to deal with _him, and then he calmly put Kurogane's healed hand beside him, and spun to tear the head off the first Orc.

These Orcs were different. They were taller, had thick armor, and fought together in twos or threes, instead of singly throwing themselves at him. Fai noted to tell the others they were close enough to hit elite guards, and tore the arm off of the next one, and crack the next one over the heard with it. He easily downed the first five, and then the rest fell back. Long spears extended to hold him back, the archers readied thick, twisted bows, and the short swords were brandished to flank the archers. It wasn't going to slow down Fai.

He swooped up Kurogane and deposited him up a tree with twisted, knotted branches, out of shot. He then raced across the ground, low, and slashed open the legs of the spear-bearers. One Orc began blowing a horn in panic, head thrown back; Fai dispatched two more with a kick, and when the Orc drew breath, tore out his throat. _Twelve left…_ Fai hoped he could meet up with the others and that the call went unanswered. The clearing they fought in had some trees, but they were short imitations, and mostly the landscape was rocky and hilly. The ground was open and good for maneuvers.

One spear whistled past his ear, and Fai ducked. He extended the claws, and whirled. Four more dropped, and Fai noticed irritably that one claw snapped in the armor. The remaining four were the archers. Two shot him point blank in the chest cavity. Fai paused, and weaved side to side. Apparently, they believed that was weakness, and he was down, for they lowered their bows and slackened the strings. Fai pounced.

Rationally, Fai thought that when one saw a person who had killed sixteen of their numbers was not going to be dropped by two bits of wood. The arrows weren't even poisoned. Fai gathered himself, his discarded shirt, gathered up the still affected Kurogane, who insisted on staying to see the battlefield long enough to second Fai of the situation, and then Fai marched Kurogane back.

"Those weren't Orcs." Legolas tersely explained to them. Those were Uruk-hai, and they are known for being –he covered Sakura's ears and swore- hard to kill. You easily dispatched them?"

"I had just fed, so Kurogane was out of the action. One did blow a horn, so I sought to return quickly."

"We heard." Syaoran piped up. "We packed fast and just put Kurogane's breakfast between some lambdas for him."

Gimli was grimly plugging away at putting some distance between them and the camp.

"Those creatures overran Helm's Deep; we are definitely going against something fierce."

The party glanced at each other. Each with their own worries, they sped toward the enemy base.

Gimli, facing the tomb of many friends, the only navigator once inside the confusing levels.

Legolas, worried for his soon to leave friend Kurogane and company, and hoe to get one stubborn dwarf back to Rivendell.

Sakura, near frustrated that every time they turned around, someone was misusing her memories for devious purposes.

Syaoran, worried about Sakura and Shaoran. Not the upcoming madhouse of being underground, looking for a needle in a haystack that only Mokona could really sense.

Mokona, that every one stayed together in the portal this time.

Fai, that he was dealing with unnerving feelings and the infection of a deep-rooted fear for Kurogane.

Kurogane….quite simply was hoping for a good battle to clear his head so he could deal with his problems logically. Right now, there were no available solutions.

"You all realize, we can't split up as originally planned, due to roaming Uruk-hai. We all have to go into the mines, retrieve the feather, and get out alive to help Gimli and Legolas."

Sakura just nailed the new delimma.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Tsubasa or LOTR. Wow, have I been gone from this story for so long, and I'm only now getting back to it.

What in the world happened?

Anyways, on with the story!

The Mines of Moria loomed before them. Gimli and Legolas argued about an old entrance way by a lake. They were discussing what sounded like removing a dead lake monster and a crumbled entranceway in order to clear a known path into the mines.

Syaoran stepped up. "I can create a vacuum to suck the debris out of the way. I don't know if it'll be enough, but once we find the feather, you two could be on your own."

"Ah, that's alright. We've crossed through before, and the only bridge out was snapped by a Balrog the last time." Gimli stated.

"I don't think we'll be facing a Balrog again." Legolas calmly explained to them. Jogging through the morning had put them near the foot hills of the mountains.

Fai was still behaving eerily, sniffing the air occasionally and recommending a turn here and there.

Despite feeling woozy, Kurogane had carried Sakura on his back. It wasn't that the princess was slowing them down, but her shoe had torn during a sprint, and until they could fix it, Sakura was to be carried.

The party finally reached the relative safety of the pass, and slipped in.

That night, while the others slept, Legolas induced Kurogane to sleep with the help of a few choice herbs and hauled Fai aside.

"I know it isn't my place, but why are you jerking him around?"

"Why are you taking a dwarf into a death trap knowing he might not want to leave?"

Legolas' mouth thinned. "Okay, we're best friends. We taunt each other. I'm counting on that to get us through. I….honestly don't know if we're coming out of this alive. Once your group has the feather, you'll be leaving. Maybe never to return. It's not like we can hitch a ride out with Mokona."

Fai tilted his head to the side. "Actually, that gives me an idea. I need to ask Mokona something. Excuse me."

After Fai had slipped back to the slumbering companions to borrow Mokona, Legolas realized that the other blonde had left without answering his question.

* * *

Two days later, they entered Moria. Despite the time that had passed since their last journey, the battles that consumed the mine were still apparent.

To Gimli and Legolas who had been there before and fought their way through, seeing the carnage was still gruesome.

To Kurogane, who had seen many battlefields.

To Fai, who could smell the decay and see farther into the gloom beyond the torches.

To Syaoran, who had seen fights through his eye.

To Sakura, well, it wasn't like anyone had swept the bodies away.

She braved through the smell and tried not to dwell on thinking of her friends and companions meeting the same fate. Her shoe, finally repaired, made soft scuffing noises until she learned to walk quietly among the dead.

Mokona perked up, following the feather's presence. "It's really far in. How big is this place?"

"Very big. We spent nearly a week in here before we were discovered." Legolas replied grimly. "At least we're nearing in on the prize for your quest. Which reminds me, what did you ask Mokona last night, Fai?"

"Ahh, well, while it's true that you can't teleport to a new dimension with us without paying for it at least, I thought it might be the same for us. That we can't leave with you. So if Mokona inhales you two, we can fight our way out, Mokona spits you out and then we part ways."

"That's actually very clever, mage." Kurogane bluntly stated, lifting Sakura and Syaoran up onto a steep ledge, before climbing up himself.

Gimli dug in his axes and hefted himself up.

"Yeah, and the best part is, Mokona agrees." There was an underlying zing to Fai's words, and Legolas wondered what in the nine worlds could Fai be so mad over.

He lightly ran and leapt up the wall to the top.

Fai repeated his motions, except instead of landing on the ground, he landed on Kurogane.

"Oh, sorry Kurogane. Am I a burden too great to bear?"

Kurogane grunted, and then gripped Fai so that the mage was riding on his shoulders, and kept following Mokona.

Fai sighed and rested his elbows in Kurogane's head.

Gimli and Legolas looked at each other. Sakura and Syaoran shook their heads and followed after the two of them.

When were they going to figure out they were in love?

* * *

The feather was located near a tomb, by the skeleton of a huge beast.

Legolas chuckled. "I remember that Cave Troll. All of us had to go at it to kill it."

"Aye. And I remember the tomb." Gimli replied. The small smile tugging at Legolas' mouth died swiftly.

"Well, the feather has to be in here somewhere." He started up the stairs and began looking around pillars.

Syaoran scoured behind other columns, and Kurogane followed Fai around the room, noting that there was only one way in and out.

Then Kurogane noticed the well that Sakura was headed towards.

"And just where did you think you were going? A well isn't safe, even on the surface." Kurogane stormed over to Sakura.

There was no way he could have known that the ground would give way underneath him.

Sakura screamed as Kurogane vanished under the rubble and down into the earth. Well, technically he fell through the floor to wherever was underneath him.

The others rushed to the hole, Syaoran leaping across and dragging Sakura back. Legolas spun around and rushed to the door, even as the clanging from the fall rose to a crescendo.

He picked up the door halves and jammed them against the frame.

Fai leapt down after Kurogane. He didn't even stop to think, he dove straight out of a run after Kurogane. In the free fall, he saw Kurogane reach for his sword to cut a path through the rubble and realize that Mokona still had the weapon.

Kurogane twisted in the air, attempting to find the way to take his weight without breaking his bones. Fai changed trajectory, using the falling rubble to propel him into Kurogane, and then use the added weight to slam the two of them into a cave wall.

Kurogane was panting down his ear and into his neck from exertion, before he calmed down and remained unruffled as always.

Fai wished his neck didn't feel so cold. Still, he carried Kurogane back up the shaft. When they crawl back onto the ground, Sakura is lying asleep on the floor. Legolas and Gimli weren't around, and Syaoran started to carry Sakura to the well.

"There's something coming this way. We need to escape, and down the well is our best chance. Also, the feather flew up and Sakura absorbed it, so Mokona swallowed them. Let's go!"

Fai grabs Sakura and threw her down to Kurogane. The three of them then drop into the well, and vanish into the depths.

The Orcs that infest the mine swarmed after them.

However, Syaoran and Kurogane manage to keep up with Fai's vampiric pace, with Mokona hitching a ride under Kurogane's cloak.

Once outside, they ran into the Uruk Hai. Fai simply jumped up along the mountain wall and carried Sakura to safety.

Mokona spits out Kurogane's sword, and Syaoran uses his own weapon to cleave their way past the Uruk Hai.

It really is stupid to bottle neck yourself on a battlefield.

Once clear, Mokona spits out Legolas and Gimli, as well as the remaining supplies.

"Thanks for everything!" Syaoran yells, as the magic sucks the travelers away.

Legolas and Gimli wave them goodbye.

"Think they'll be okay?"

"Honestly? I think it will work out."

Wondering how exactly they escaped the mines, Legolas and Gimli prepare to trudge back to Rivendell to tell of the mysterious feather, and the good will princess and her protectors.

A/N: Okay, that just felt rushed. But, it's finished, after how many years? Hope you liked it!


End file.
